Rise From the Ashes official story
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: OC Insertion story. AU past Sozin's Comet. There is no Lion Turtle, so Ozai kills Aang. He then burns the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe to cinders. The people are strong, though; they will band together, and rise against the Fire Nation. And Zuko will lead them to take their homes back. Over 26 of your OCs have joined the Resistance; will you submit yours? Character Death.


A/N  
I did a little research, and screwed up a tiny bit with the plotline. It's nothing major, but now I have something to talk about on Day Zero.  
Okay, here's the first _official_ chapter of the story. I have 26 characters as of right now, not counting the ones I created myself. I'll only introduce about a third in the first two chapters, then slowly integrate more in as time goes on.  
This first chapter will feature journal entries from my 6 Ba Sing Se characters. My writing style experiments with different things as I write, so this Avatar business is my way of practicing real writing. I have a journal-based original story of mine I want to get published, so… Well, there you go.  
Rillis, Spry, Isshi, Pinwheel, and Luna… This is mostly for you.  
End A/N

/x/x/x/

Day Zero

Today is the day, before Sozin's Comet. I felt that starting a journal today was appropriate. I… don't really have much to say.

If I am to die, and someone else is reading this, [the only way you'll read this is if I'm dead anyway] I have some things to say in case of that situation. I love my family; while it's just me, mom, and dad, that's just made us more close-knit. I also love my City, my Job, and Jennamite- in that order. I live in the Earth Kingdom, in the great city of Ba Sing Se… not sure what's so great about it anymore, though, since the takeover. But, I was allowed to keep my job as a Dai Li guard… by lying through my teeth that I supported the Fire Nation. At least they've let up security considerably, leaving it all to us for several weeks. That's been all fine and good, but… I think they're planning something. Anyhow…

Now, I guess I'll put personal business here. The other day I saw these two guards roughing up these two young ladies; I effectively stepped in. They left her alone, and walked off. I overheard one of them say 'something-blocker'. I'm sure I know what the something was, but I don't curse. Anyhow, they seemed grateful enough. They requested I walk them the rest of the way to their homes, and I happily obliged. However, I saw something peculiar when we arrived. On the way, they'd told me they were sisters, and a man leaning against a nearby wall looked up. I could have sworn, it looked just like that Katsu kid. Of course, I was mistaken; Katsu's AWOL. He has been for weeks, ever since the city's fall. I can only hope he just ran away, instead of dying…

Well, after I bid the women their goodbyes, and they entered their home, I felt someone's eyes. But when I turned, nobody was there. I guess it's a good thing I'm writing this now, in the comfort of my home, so if I do have someone stalking me, and they eventually kill me, they'll have a reference guide that says they need to be more stealthy. So, everybody wins. Except me, because I'll be dead. And my parents because they're ill and need my income, so in reality, only one party wins. Well, I'm talking in circles. It's getting late.

As I finish writing today's entry, I only hope it isn't my last. Cheery thought, right? Anyhow, good night.

/x/x/x/

Entry 5952… or was it 9552? 16 * 365 = 4800 + 960 + 80 = 5840… Yup, I was right.

'Sup, journal? How's it going? Ha, I know you won't talk back be#####ou're just a journal, and journals can't talk? I mean, how ridiculous would that be? Actually, that#######eally cool! Then I'd have someone to talk to, and it wouldn't be just Pani all the time. Beca####o offense, that guy can be really annoying sometimes. Like, really annoying. Because he's always hitting my face when I'm trying to talk, and it's really kind of getting annoying. Like recently, he's started walking on your pages when the ink was cooling, and he's smudged my beautiful handwriting! Hey, he just did it right now! 'Bad Pani!' I just said it to him.

Aww, he was crying, so I picked him up and played with him for a little while. I guess I should probably get in all my playtime with him while I can, because Aunt Jae and Uncle Chin have been whispering things to Grampa Senny when they thought I was in the other room. Well, I was, but… eavesdropping is kinda fun. Anyway, I heard them talking about Dozen's Comet. Wow, there'll be twelve comets? Sounds kinda cool! Anyway, they told me to lock things up last night, because they were afraid of looters or something. I mean, come on, seriously? Why would looters steal masks? I mean, they're cool-looking, but if I was going to steal something, it'd be, like, weapons or something. Because weapons are cool. Not that I'd steal something, though! Actually, some of those cakes three doors down smell delicious right now… Fine, I won't steal one, I'll just ask Grampa Senny for some money to get one for me- I mean, all of us…

I'm angry. I just asked Grampa Senny if I could go over and buy one of the cakes, but he said 'It's dangerous to go alone!' What a party pooper. Well, I guess that's okay then. The delicious smell is gone now, so they probably wouldn't have been good by now anyway…

Plus, the sugar would have made me stay up soooooooooo late, then I might sleep in through the Dozen Comets! And I totally don't want to miss that.

Well, good night, journal!

/x/x/x/

Day 40-something after my return to Ba Sing Se. Sozin's Comet: tomorrow.

Still haven't found Mizuki. Actually, none of the Yu Yan are here… my sister must be with the rest of them, then. I wandered the city today, after my job shift was over. I work in a tea shop now. It's no Jasmine Dragon, but it tastes pretty decent to me. Plus, free food, I guess.

I came really close to almost getting caught by Chen today. You know, my old superior from my days in the Dai Li. He was escorting these two girls, and they'd said something about sisters. I'd looked up, right into Ol' C's eyes. I immediately looked away, hoping nothing would come of it. I'd hate to earthbend his $$ through a wall and run, leaving those girls as witnesses. I can't get caught with anything, not now, not while Mizuki is still out there…

I'm still hoping, however small, that she's looking for me. But… I just don't know.

/x/x/x/

1 day until Sozin's Comet

I can't see anything happening in the future up here. The image is blurry, and I can barely tell what I'm seeing; but it's enough. Ba Sing Se will be reduced to rubble come two days' time. I've tried reading my own palms, but they were too trembly and slick with sweat. This is bad, if I'm freaking out like this. It must mean my subconscious mind must be fearing what is to come; definite death and destruction.

Sorry I have to burden you with this, diary. But someone's going to read you one day, to file it with other accounts of Earth Kingdom life before it was destroyed. I just want it to be filled with the truth.

I've met the Avatar before. He saved my village, when his seeking knowledge over predictions saved it from being burned and buried by the volcano. I just hope he can change the future again and stop it this time. But I can feel it, that something isn't right. There's tension about him, and with his friends, wherever he is now.

I don't fear for my own life, no…

…I fear that life as an Earth Kingdom citizen will be changed forever.

/x/x/x/

Day 27 since leaving the house

Ba Sing Se is a more fascinating place than I'd ever imagined. The lower sections may be cramped, but it's a welcome change over my ex-home, Whale Tail. Nobody's judging me…

I don't need my parents. They don't want me…

Sozin's Comet is tomorrow, apparently. I'm not afraid of the Fire Lord, though; the Avatar will surely stop him. I just wonder… Is the Comet so fearsome and dangerous like we always assume it is? Or is it more beautiful than anyone can imagine? Either way, I'm sketching it tomorrow.

/x/x/x/

Day 447

Egg Status: Stable. No movements or sounds detected. Noteable increase in heat the past week. Still hasn't hatched yet. I've listened inside it, but there was no noise. I looked through it to a light source, and there is still something in there.

I found the egg over a year and a season ago, and there's been no progress hatching. The thing inside looks like some kind of snake, but it has protrusions that disturbingly remind me of wings. It's got to be a dragon, I just know it! And the Comet tomorrow must be what wakes the dragons from their slumber. That's the only explanation I have.

My older siblings are away at work right now… I should probably tell them sometime soon. We can't have a dragon mucking around, now can we? No, the Fire Nation guards might take him away. I won't let that happen…

/x/x/x/

**Meanwhile, on Ember Island…**

/x/x/x/

"Then when YOU figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!"

"Don't walk away from this!"

There was a pause in the conversation, and footsteps, before Zuko stopped her. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out for himself."

We all sat in silence for a minute afterwards. I don't understand this: what happened to thinking like a rock? Everything I taught him about earthbending translates to real life too, you know. Have my teachings meant nothing to you?

Someone yawned- it was obnoxious, so it was Sokka. 'I'm… going to bed, too.' And nobody said anything. Two sets of footsteps receded. Mmhmm. Even I know what they're planning, and I'm twelve!

"You aren't going to say anything to him?" Zuko asked.

'Say anything to who? Sokka?' Katara replied. Their conversation continued in this linear fashion.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he… and she…"

'What? Zuko, I'm not going to say anything. One, he's my brother, and I might, you know… walk in on them…'

"Oh… right."

'That'd be like you seeing Azula-'

"_I get it_. I don't want those mental images in my head."

'And two, they're… well, _together_. And, we might not all make it tomorrow. There's a chance that one or both of them could die. And… I think it's really romantic. Or, I would, if he wasn't my brother.'

"Oh, right… I forgot."

'Hmm? Forgot what?'

He paused before continuing. "What it's like to be happy with someone."

'Oh, I forgot… Mai, right?'

"Yeah…" he sighed. "I just wish I could see her one last time. To apologize for leaving her for the third time. But, no… that's over."

They stood in silence. I got up and started to leave, so they wouldn't notice me. But then, Katara said something that piqued my interest.

'Well, maybe it's not over.'

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

'I mean, if you were meant to be, you'll find each other in the end.'

"…You've been reading Love Amongst the Dragons, haven't you?"

'What! No, of course not- fine, yes.'

"Huh? Didn't I tell you you'd like it?"

'All right, you win. I think it was so romantic when…' I started tuning her out right about there.

Ugh. Books. What's the big deal anyway? …I'm going to bed.

/x/x/x/

"And that ending… Wow. Totally unexpected."

'I know, wasn't it? How when Rom found Jul in the Spirit World even after they'd both committed suicide?'

"Yes. It just showed that love lasts through death…"

Jet…

"Hey, Kat."

I looked up; I totally spaced out. 'What?'

"Have you ever been with someone?"

Uhh… Umm… Well… I guess- no… Well, that one time- no, Aang is…

"Okay, bad question. Have you ever been in a long-term romantic relationship?"

'Yeah… No. No, I haven't.'

"Well, do you like anyone?"

'I, uh… No.'

"Liar."

'Fine, I like someone, okay?'

"Who is it?"

'Oh please, like I'm going to answer another question.'

"Please?"

'No.'

"Please?'

'No!'

"Pretty please?"

'Fine. I like Aang, okay?'

His face froze for a second, before he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

Is it really that hard to believe? 'So am I.'

His eyes widened- well, one did, the other just kind of… stayed where it was. "Oh… I'm sorry."

'Don't be.'

"Well, I always thought you'd seen him, like in a motherly or sisterly way. Not in that… way."

I always thought that, too… Until that night at the play.

'Zuko?'

"Hmm?"

'I want you to be careful tomorrow. You know, in case you and Mai are destined.'

He rolled his eyes- well, eye- Damn it, I've got to stop saying that!

"Don't worry, Mom, my romantic affairs will be taken care of. I'll keep your boy-friend safe, too." He said, putting emphasis on the big b-f-word. This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

'He's not my boyfriend…' He waited pointedly for me to finish my sentence. I eventually did. '…yet.'

"When are you going to tell him? Because he's liked you forever."

'I'll tell him after he fights your dad. He shouldn't be distrac- wait, what?'

"Even since I was chasing you guys, Aang has had, like, this huge mega-crush on you. It was painfully obvious."

'Oh… really?' Looking back, I see that he was right. When he looked at me from Zuko's old ship. Before we hit the fortunetelling village, with the replacement necklace. The blush when I kissed his cheek for giving me the real one. The map to dad. The frozen frogs. I… was incredibly oblivious.

"Yes… He has."

'…huh.'

"All right, I promised you I'd be safe. Now you promise me that you'll be safe."

'Okay, Zuko. I promise.'

We stood in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

'Should we… should we shake on it?'

"No, I don't think so. It'd ruin the moment."

More uncomfortable silence.

"Well… goodnight."

'Wait!' He waited. 'How will you react if Aang does kill your dad.'

He shrugged. "I'd probably feel a little sad, a little angry. But I'd feel free. He's been the main source of conflict in my life. If he was gone… Then it'd be better for the world. Better for Sokka and Suki, and You and Aang. For Toph and whoever her soul mate is."

'For you and Mai?'

"Sure, why not?"

I hugged him goodnight. He stood there awkwardly for just a second, before he wrapped his arms around me in return. He's strong, but gentle at the same time. Mai is so lucky…

I loosened my grip, and he followed suit.

'Well, goodnight. This time for good.'

He smiled a little. "Goodnight to you, too."

We walked towards the doors a few steps before we realized we were going at the same rate. We both stopped, but then he motioned for me to go ahead. So I did, and headed the long way around the house; Sokka and Suki's room was between the door I entered in, and the door to my room. I don't want to… overhear… anything.

I looked out the balcony to the back, and Aang was meditating. I thought for a second about going to him, but I thought I should wait until the morning. I went to bed uneventfully.

I regret to say that in spite of all the dreams of Aang failing, that was the most peaceful night I'd have in a long… long… time…

/x/x/x/

A/N  
Sorry, uneventful chapter. But, at least it's something.  
Next chapter is when all h377 breaks loose, stay tuned!  
End A/N


End file.
